Release
by Loise
Summary: Zechs muses on his relationship with Treize, how it began, how it was engineered and how it ended with a war.


Release

Treize was a man who topped from the bottom.

Zechs had known this ever since, when he had first seen the man having sex. He was still inexperienced, his own sexual limits with the fairer sex. But even he, could tell what was happening.

Sometimes he wondered if Treize had engineered the whole scene, manufactured that he be there, that Treize would be otherwise engaged with a pretty blond tennis player.

Later, perhaps a year or more, Zechs could see some resemblance between him and the major sports star. At the time, he had merely gaped and _stared_.

It was a totally new experience for him. While he had known _it_ went on in the cadet barracks, he had never par took in those night time activities.

Maybe there was his downfall, his lack of experience with men and his complete devotion to Treize. At that moment, as the other blond man thrust and groaned into Treize, he wanted to be there.

Even then, he had known that this was not right. Was it the beginnings of love? Or had he fallen that far? All Zechs knew, that for some crazy reason, he couldn't look away.

That night he committed every detail, every moment, every caress to his young memory. He had begun to grow hard. Slowly, not even aware of his actions, he started to _touch_ himself.

Through the trousers of his uniform he felt out every sharp angle, his mouth slack as he dared not close his eyes. His other hand felt it's way up his front, to the middle of his chest.

Eyes looked up, into his. Treize stared at him, not judging, but not loving either. He was enjoying this, taking pleasure in Zech's own. Zechs looked away, hands falling uselessly to his sides.

He clenched them, his erection only growing stronger. A particularly loud gasp brought his head and gaze up. The other blond man had come, Treize lay languid and he slowly stroked himself to completion.

Zechs wasn't sure how long that took, maybe a minute or two, but when he saw Treize's face shake and shudder in pleasure, he came right there in his military issued trousers.

It was hugely embarrassing. Blushing furiously, Zechs turned and ran. He didn't go far, just to the nearest men's bathroom. There was another cadet in there, but he didn't dare look at Zechs again, when Zechs shot him a furious look. He quickly finished his business and left.

Breathing heavily, Zechs stared at himself in the mirror. The damn mask stared back, those slits for eyes revealing nothing, as his fingers touched the wet spot at his front.

His mouth twisted into a smirk, as he leaned forward and tried to let the sobs escape his mouth.

He nearly had a heart attack when the door slammed open and Treize entered. He calmly regarded the cadet, his uniform perfect and crisp. He looked like he had just gotten it pressed before he slid his sweat, sex smelling body in.

Groaning, he felt the beginning of his hardness return. This wasn't happening, his thoughts raced. His commanding officer was not standing there, sliding a finger down his throat. He shivered under the touch.

"I saw you Zechs," Treize whispered. "I saw you there, standing," the hand slipped past his belt and fondled his balls, "I knew you were there."

Zechs's eyes widen and he gulps.

Sex in the bathroom. Him coming into Treize, as Treize arched his back and slammed down on Zechs.

Control started that day. Or at leats became so apparent that he could not ignore it.

Favoured, he was favoured. Did make everything, everything that had happened alright?

Sometimes, Treize liked the mask to stay. It started as a game, but every time he asked, and Zechs just _couldn't _refuse, it made him realise that it hurt. Was Treize imagining someone else? Wasn't he enough?

He craved Treize, wanted something more than to be his eager loyal lieutenant. Zechs had wanted equality in the bedroom, something Treize would never give to him.

It started to hurt, when all he had done, wasn't enough for trust.

Meeting Une, sparring with her had been an experience. She was one of the few who saw thier... relationship... for what it truly was. She respected him, oddly enough, yet felt him despeicable all the same.

Zechs could barely say he had the faintest stirrings of like for the woman, but he did respect her skills, combat or otherwise and at the beginning, her utmost loyalty to Treize. It was a bench mark, one he was sure he would beat.

Treize he was sure, trusted her some what. And Zechs couldn't figure out why _she_ had his trust, and _he_ didn't.

Noin had caught him, one time, returning from a late night session. Shirt untucked, face flushed and walking sated. She had stared at him, before decking him, her a furious line marring her forehead. He had fell to the ground in surprise.

It was not entirely welcome, but perhaps deserved. It saped his post coital happiness, as he looked at his first sexual experience. Her eyes welling with tears, she raised her leg to kick him.

Grabbing her ankle, he twisted it, bringing her to the ground. They were too alike, he later thought, too in love with someone, who didn't return their feelings and devotion.

There was a difference, Zechs knew he could trust the brunette soldier with his life.

Killing wasn't that difficult he learned, but Treize had it to a fine art. It scared him sometimes, when he heard the man chanting, almost under his breath a number that was constanting on the rise.

It was then that he realised, that he like the rest of the pawns, the lowly soldiers, could be, would be, sacrificed if Treize had to. Love wouldn't come into this measure.

The man always knew what was happening, he always kept his composure and he never lost Zech's most heartfelt feelings.

Betraying Treize, was made easier. Sometimes Zechs suspected that Treize had planned all of this from the start. Or at least an had inkling.

But what kind of man would have their own death executed by their own hands?


End file.
